


Games We Play

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Seduction, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is just too easy, but so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

Taking in Cas’ wide eyes, he knows this is going to be too easy, but oh is it going to be fun. Slinking across the floor, he stops out of reach but close enough to tantalize, skimming a hand down his torso. His fingers stop just short of his waistband, tracing along the top edge of it before heading back up. The angel’s throat bobs with a swallow as their eyes meet, a bright flush dancing across stubbled cheeks. 

Stripping off his tee, Kevin smirks and drops it to the floor, running his hands over his bare chest and torso. Cas’ jaw has gone slack as he stares openly, and it’s as flattering as it is adorably innocent. Slowly, the prophet makes his way closer to the angel, caressing his body as he goes and relishing in how Cas’ breathing gets shallower and faster with every movement until the angel is panting in his seat. 

Finally, Kevin shoves him so he’s pressed against the back of the loveseat, straddling the angel’s lap. His lips brush agonizingly close to Cas’, but move along his jaw, nipping and licking along his jawline. Kevin sinks his teeth into the tender skin of Cas’ jaw at the same moment he grinds down onto the other man’s cock. He grins as Cas moans delightfully, and he breathes a whimpery moan of his own into the angel’s ear just to watch him shiver. 

Rocking and grinding his clothed ass and cock against Castiel’s own hard cock, Kevin lets every soft moan, cry, and whimper out as he realizes just how crazy it drives the angel. Maybe it’s not a fair game, maybe a pair of overprotective hunters are gonna kick his ass later, but Kevin can only grin when Cas jerks under him, and he knows that the angel has come in his pants. 

Leaning back, he takes in the glazed look, brushes a thumb over the red bottom lip Cas had tried to use to muffle his sounds.  _He’d look good freshly fucked_ , he prophet thinks to himself. Another time, though. For now, he just pats Cas’ cheek and slides off his lap, offering the angel a sultry smile before picking up his shirt from the floor. He tugs it over his head as he makes his way toward the door. Glancing back, Kevin appreciates how Cas’ gaze lingers on his ass before flicking up to meet his face.

Oh yeah. This is going to be a fun game to play. 


End file.
